starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Medic
The medic is a terran unit that can heal friendly biological ground units. Overview During the Guild Wars the Confederate experimented with adding Colonial Fleet medics to front-line infantry units.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Marines suffered high casualties, but retained their strength through aggressive recruitment practices. By the Great War, Confederate medics remained at bases to care for wounded soldiersMetzen, Chris & Samuel Moore (March 29, 1999). "StarCraft: Revelations." Amazing Stories 596 (Spring): 20-27. but were sometimes attached to squads/platoons.Rosenberg, Aaron. StarCraft: Queen of Blades. New York, London, Toronto and Sydney: Pocket Star Books, May 2006. ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. Confederate medics had a distinct appearance (white armor with a red cross).DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. Raynor's Raiders medics operated on the front lines, at least on some occasions. As conflict escalated to include the protoss and zerg, marine losses became prohibitive. The United Earth Directorate pacification fleet included combat medics in its front lines. Recruitment for medics drew in mostly women.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The UED's technological prowess included the field of medical science. Medic tools have been expanded to chemical modifiers increasing marine survival rates and the use of nano-conveyed anesthetic and attenuated lasers to carry out on-site surgery. However, casualties will still occur and for dying marines, medics administer a drug known as the "Final Protocol."Blizzard Trivia. Gissar's Scratch Pad. Accessed 2007-10-27. Despite their armor and arm-mounted shields, medics are still vulnerable. Generally, their only armament is the A-13 flash grenade launcher, which is used to provide illumination and 'blind' enemy targets. The Alliance's medics use the C-7 gauss pistol and wear CMC-405 light combat suits.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. Following the Brood War, the Koprulu Sector factions continue to use medics.Elder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3.Benjamin, Paul, Shramek, Dave and Hector Sevilla. "Weapon of War." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 94–139. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes (March 1, 2000). Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast. ISBN 978-0786-91618-4 The Terran Dominion still maintains a combat medic program, as medivac dropships are expensive to deploy.Exam Personality=Medic, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-06-19 Game Unit StarCraft '' sprite]] s and firebats may make more liberal use of stimpacks when supported by medics; the increased firepower may be sustained so long as the medics have energy remaining to heal. Medics may also heal protoss and zerg biological units. Protoss players may acquire medics through the dark archon's mind-control ability. In StarCraft: Brood War they were voiced by Glynnis Talken-Campbell.Glynnis Talken-Campbell, Medievaldragon. 2004-03-03. Glynnys Talken alias Kerrigan Voice Actress. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2009-04-26. Abilities Upgrades Quotations : See: StarCraft I Medic Quotations StarCraft II Medics are a campaign-only unit in StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. Like the medivac dropship they are now equipped with "healing beams" which allow them to heal friendly units from a short distance, unlike medics of a previous era this flexibility allows them to generally stay out of immediate danger and heal front row troops at the same time. Wings of Liberty Upgrades Development |left]] In earlier StarCraft II builds the medic was available in multiplayer before being replaced by the medivac dropship.Cavez. 2008-03-11. Medic is out currently, heal to Dropship? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-03-11. The medics could not jump and made reapers much less useful.2008-24-06. Fansite Q & A With Dustin Browder, p3. StarCraft Wire. Accessed on 2008-24-06 The medic's abilities remained largely the same as in StarCraft I. Medics were produced from barracks with attached tech labs.Shoemaker, Brad. 2007-08-03. BlizzCon 07: Starcraft II Hands-On -- The Terrans. GameSpot. Accessed 2007-09-22. The medic's campaign-only upgrades would make them overpowered in multiplayer.Dustin Browder, Destructoid. 2009-06-29. Destructoid Interview. Destructoid. Accessed 2009-06-29. *Flare **The grenade launcher ability had been changed to reveal an area rather than blind a target unit.Leord. 2007-09-20. Research Flare. The Unofficial Starcraft 2 Forums @ IncGamers. Accessed 2007-10-11.Karune. 2008-02-12. Terran Medic Abilites. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-12. It cost 50 energy. The flare did not act as a detector, but it did reveal terrain over cliffs (spotting for siege tank attacks). Known Medics *Lieutenant Mari Suzek *Sergeant Scheeler *Petty Officer Lisa Cassidy *Private Maren Ayers *Private Cat *Private Gina Elani *Private Slug *Private Trent *Doctor Egon Stetmann *Amanda Haley *Romy Pyrius *UED Genetic Engineers Images File:Medic_SC2_Head1.jpg|The medic's profile References *Blizzard Medic page ru:Медик Category:Terran occupations Category: StarCraft II Terran campaign units Category:Canceled StarCraft II Terran units Category:StarCraft Terran units